What Have You Done Damon?
by LadyLyraBoleyn
Summary: Another Songfic for Damon/Harmony. This one's based on the song 'What Have You Done' by Within Temptaion. Harmony found Damon and Rose together, and they get into a brutal fight.


My tears fell onto the fabric of my bed. How could he hurt me? How could he do this to us? I saw how he looked at Rose, but I never thought he'd sleep with her. We've been through so much, and for him to do this? It's unforgivable.

_I know I'd better stop trying, _

_You know that there's no denying..._

His smug grin told me everything, I didn't even have to walk downstairs while they were doing it, which I did. I heard every noise they made. Every noise, was another sharp needle into my heart. He was a monster in the cruelest way.

_I know I should stop believing, _

_I know there's no retrieving..._

My anger started to rise, and started to mount. I heard footfalls, and I stood up. My fangs bared and I flew at him before he even got through the door. We crashed down the stairs, snarling at one another. Damon's eyes had turned black, and his fangs were bared.

"What the hell?" He growled at me. I ignored it. My anger over mounted my love for him. I found that it was dead. Truly dead this time.

_I won't show mercy on you now..._

"Damon, you're the most selfish bastard on earth! Why can't you ever think about anyone but yourself?" I snarled, my hand shooting out and hitting him in the chest, knocking him back, but he got up, and pushed me against the wood, his hand against my throat.

"What the hell are you talking about you psycho bitch?"He growled at me. My knee shot up, hitting him in the groin. He fell too the ground, and I put my booted foot on his throat, tempted to step down.

"I saw you and Rose! How could you!" I shrieked. My emotions were going over board. I wasn't going to let him forget about this. He shattered my heart enough now. His hands were too fast for me, and they wrapped around my leg, throwing me to the ground. He pinned me down, putting his full weight on me.

_It's over now, what have you done? _

_What have you done now? _

"Harmony, I'm not going to apologize when you've been thinking about doing the same thing to Stefan!" He snarled in my face. I refused to take that. I released a guttural snarl, and used my elbow to know him off of me. I picked him up, and threw him at the wall. He crashed through it, into the living room, where Stefan and Elena had been sitting.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you, _

_But now you are slipping away..._

"Damon, you are a such an idiot! Of course I've thought about sleeping with Stefan! But you know what, I never acted on it! And now, I'm going to freaking kill you!" I snarled. He picked himself up, and threw me at the bookshelves.

"Stefan! Shouldn't we stop them?" Elena's whisper rang to me. I hissed and flung myself back at a lunged Damon.

_Why, why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us, between me and you..._

"I thought you loved me!" Damon said, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. An insane sounding laugh escaped my lips.

"Until I learned that you love Elena! At least my sister is screwing the person that I love!" I shrieked, and he tackled me, his mouth bit down on my throat.His teeth were sharp and punctured the base of my neck.

_Would you mind if I killed you? _

_Would you mind if I tried to? _

_'Cause you have, _

_Turned into my worst enemy... _

Stefan pulled Damon off of me, and held him. I picked myself up, tears and blood spilling onto the ground. My true thoughts fell down along side of them.

"Damon! I loved you! I thought I did! I don't know how I could've made that clearer! But now..." I began calmly. My feelings conquered me in the end. This beautiful disaster was turning deadly.

_I will not fall, won't let it go, _

_We will be free when it ends... _

"I HATE YOU! I CAN'T STAND YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF MONSTER DAMON! No one, not even your own brother can tell you that! And if you think Rose will be around to fight Klaus, your wrong." I shrieked at him, everyone turned to me, in surprise, Stefan, in hurt, Damon, in shock, Elena.

"I will fight, for Elena. Not for you Damon. You disgust me." I spat, and left the room.

_I've been waiting for someone like you _

_But now you are slipping away _

_What have you done now? _

_Why, why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Those words ringing in my ear as I left the house, and walked to the tomb.

"Hello, sister." Her voice rang in my ear as I entered the tomb, never wanting to hear Damon's voice again. I leaned against the wall, and landed, putting my head in my hands, and letting the sobs and the wails burst.


End file.
